


Funky Smell

by 18yearold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Insecure Clarke, Masturbation, Oral Sex, sappy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18yearold/pseuds/18yearold
Summary: Clarke is insecure about her vagina’s natural smell and applies feminine sprays down there, out of self-consciousness and thinking it will please Lexa. Lexa actually hates it and wishes Clarke would allow her vagina to breathe and smell like nature intended.





	Funky Smell

Lexa loves her girlfriend. She truly does. They became an official item last month and Lexa couldn’t be happier. Actually, she could. Just… a small change on Clarke’s part could make everything perfect.

They started having sex two weeks ago into their new relationship, and well… Sex is spectacular; Clarke is fucking amazing with her hands and fingers. Lexa gets to worship Clarke’s breasts every night. But… when it comes down to oral, Lexa kinda dreads it. It’s not that Clarke is bad at eating Lexa out, it’s more that Lexa dreads having to taste Clarke.

Her vulva has… this distinct, chemically smell. It smells and tastes like Febreze. There. She said it.

Lexa knows that is an artificial smell since no woman in the world naturally smells like a perfume bottle. She just can’t figure out why Clarke would buy some “feminine hygiene spray” (which by the way, does nothing to help your vaginal hygiene). Lexa has no clue how to kindly ask Clarke if she could stop spraying her vagina since it’s a turnoff and she’s pretty sure she’s allergic to it.

But more than that, Lexa hates that Clarke thinks she has to spray her body with a chemical for her. She tried to ignore the chemically taste and the smell that Clarke’s vagina emanates, but enough is enough. Lexa can’t go on having sex with her girlfriend like this.

Lexa wants to lick her fingers clean after fingering Clarke, not discretely wipe her fingers on their sheets. Lexa wants so badly to just push her face against Clarke’s pussy and breathe in her smell and lick at her juices. Lexa ends up savoring the masked taste that sometimes manifests itself when, on the rare occasion, Clarke doesn’t go overboard with the spray. She’ll take what she can get.

Maybe one day, Lexa will have the courage to confront her girlfriend. For now, she’ll just deal with it quietly.

\---------------------------------------------

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa groans watching her girl rub her pussy fervently. Jesus fucking Christ.

“Oh, Lexa. I fucking love you.” Clarke says in a drawn out quiet moan as she comes all over her hand.

Lexa rushes over to Clarke’s side on their bed to -- well -- stick her tongue down her throat and swallow her moans.

“God, you’re so fucking hot babe.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s lips.

Clarke whispers back, “Mmm yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. Shit, babe I can’t believe you’re real.”

“Wanna taste me?” Clarke asks, raising her palm up to Lexa’s face.

Shit. Fuck. No.

Lexa instinctively pulls back from her and scrunches her nose at the thought of lapping up the fragrant spray. 

“What the hell?!” Clarke shouts in anger.

“I- I’m… Yeah, lemme taste you.” Lexa says, unconvincingly. 

“No, what the fuck is going on? Why’d you look at me like that?” Clarke asks, her anger morphing into sadness and pain.

Lexa quickly tries to soothe her girlfriend, “It’s not what you think, please don’t cry. I… I know that you’ve been using a vaginal spray and honestly, I think it tastes awful and I may be allergic to it?”

Clarke scratches her neck, looking so vulnerable and nervous. “So… all those times you ate me out…”

“I’m sorry. I love having sex with you and pleasing you, but if you would just forgo the “vaginal freshener” I’d be a lot happier.”

“I feel… so embarrassed.” Clarke mutters quietly.

Lexa hurries to wrap her arms around Clarke. “No, don’t please. I love you, I don’t know why you thought I wanted you to put that stuff in your body.”

Clarke just silently nods and allows herself to be rocked in Lexa’s toned arms. Lexa allows them a couple minutes of just silently embracing each other before breaking the silence.

“You know I would never ask you to spray yourself with harmful chemicals, right? Even if it smelled like daisies.”

Clarke giggles, “I know.”

“Who the hell put this idea in your head that you need to taste like a summer breeze?” Lexa asks, wanting to reassure Clarke that whomever they may be, they’re an idiot.

Clarke ponders for a moment before answering, “Society. Films. Patriarchy. Beauty magazines. Also, an ex boyfriend from high school. He once said he’d only eat me out if I put melted chocolate over my labia.”

Lexa seriously asks, “Was he not aware that sugar shouldn’t be anywhere near a woman’s vagina?”

Clarke chuckles, “Don’t worry, my teenage ego was bruised, but I dumped him the night before prom. I knew it was an asshole thing to say.”

“Good. But, spraying foreign toxins into your body isn’t healthy either. It can cause-”

“I knew on some level it wasn’t good to mess with the natural smell of my vagina. I just… I didn’t want to gross you out or worry about the scent.”

“You’re a human being, Clarke. I know that I’m tasting Clarke, my beautiful girlfriend, not an ice cream sundae or a Chanel perfume. I want to taste you, not you with artificial flavoring. You taste good enough on your own.”

Clarke blushes and shyly mumbles, “You don’t know that…”

Lexa smiles, “How about I try then? Whenever that fragrance wears off, I’m going to town on you.”

Clarke grins, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

\---------------------------------------------

“So, what do I taste like?” Clarke whispers in a small, self-conscious voice. She’s still trembling a bit as a result of her orgasm’s afterschocks.

Lexa pushes herself up from between Clarke’s thighs to respond, “Like yourself.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at her sappiness.“C’mon! Did I taste fine?”

“Honestly?” Lexa asks.

Clarke nods seriously.

“You’ve never tasted better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments :) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
